Justin Aurum
You are reading lore for the GTACU. For Minecraft Heroes of the Wastes, see here Justin Aurum is the leader of the Crimson Caravan, a global conglomerate that specializes in vehicle maintenance, recovery, and innovative technology. Justin's alter-ego, the Crimson Wolf, is a super hero that keeps the streets of Los Santos clean while also protecting the world from total atomic nuclear annihilation. Appearance Justin is often seen with his dark red bomber jacket, jeans, and stylish red sneakers. His favorite color is red and is what he mainly dons. He has cool brown hair parted to the right and a goatee with heavy stubble on his cheeks. He always wears aviators, usually with a golden frame and copper colored lenses. Personality Similarly to his ancestor Joey Aurum, Justin is a charismatic businessman. He is talented in the tools of trade. When not doing business, Justin is a gearhead and will work on any vehicle brought into shop. He is also a notable pilot, taking lead of the Aleppo Aviation Initiative. In combat he prefers to use submachine guns over rifles, but just like most people in Aleppo, is happy with any gun in his hands. Biography Justin Aurum was a citizen of Liberty City in his early days. He worked on cars with Brucie Kibbutz, who owned an autoshop. Brucie was an adopted father to Aurum, as Aurum’s father was abusive and neglecting. With World War III in 2010 on the rise, Aurum took an opportunity to get out of the city he grew to hate over the years and signed up for the military. He said his goodbyes to Brucie and left for the war. Serving in the army was not easy for Aurum. Having an innate predisposition to authority, Aurum always found himself rebelling and ending up in trouble. He was inept when it came to following orders. Aurum and his team, the Crimson Squad, were sent in to assassinate Russian agitator, hitman, and warmonger, Bogdan. The assassination was delayed when Bogdan ambushed Aurum’s team and captured them, all while beginning a launch sequence of nuclear warheads aimed at Liberty City. Aurum’s entire team was slain by Bogdan’s men, with only Aurum being spared due to his ability to fix an elevator before an explosion (which was rigged by Bogdan himself with the intention of executing Aurum’s team). Aurum made his way to the launch center of the nuclear warheads and disarmed them. Before Bogdan escaped, the Russian praised Aurum for his ingenuity and stated that they will meet again someday. A small explosion at the launch center rendered Aurum unconscious. He was later found by US Army soldiers and discharged by the Government due to his failure at assassinating Bogdan. Aurum explains how he disarmed a nuclear warhead and how his team perished, but the United States refuted his claims. Knowing exactly what Aurum did and how he stopped Bogdan's plan, the military needed someone to blame for Bogdan's escape and decided to use Aurum as a scapegoat. Broke, homeless, and hungry for revenge, Aurum was sent to Los Santos by the Army. Aurum returned to what he could do best - engineering. He was hired by mechanics at Los Santos Customs to work on vehicles with minimal pay. When the caretaker of warhero Putt-Putt shows up at Los Santos Customs asking for an upgrade, Aurum goes all out in delivering the best vehicle he can create. Crafting Putt-Putt Mk. 2, Aurum caught the attention of Benny, a mechanic owning “Benny’s Original Motorworks" in Los Santos. Benny takes Aurum under his wing, showing him the ins and outs of the vehicle trade in Los Santos. Aurum bought an apartment in Weasel Tower and began to save his money for his own mechanic shop. Aurum eventually bid Benny farewell and opened up his small office and garage at Maze Bank West. There, he was assigned a receptionist, Karen, by Dynasty 8 Executive. Karen grew to be the only person Aurum could trust in the business. After working on the citizens of Los Santos’ cars for a year or so and occasionally doing contract work outside of Los Santos, Aurum was spending a relaxing day on the beach when a thunderstorm caused evacuation of the premise. Aurum began driving home but found himself in a car accident. This accident was the cause of Aurum's death. When Aurum died in the car accident, he was taken to the local hospital. When the military heard of Aurum's passing, they demanded the body be relieved upon to them. Since Aurum was a unique soldier with special abilities, he was tested upon in a special program. This program brought Aurum back to life, but only for a short period of time before he was put down by the scientists for being a failure. His body was in the midst of being transported via Cargobob to an offshore site, he woke up. Not knowing where he was, he tried to take control of the chopper. After a scuffle with some military guards, he was thrown out the back of the cargobob into shark infested waters. Presumed dead, the military left Aurum in the ocean. Due to the unique abilites Aurum was granted from the testing, he was able to actually kill a shark and swim back to land. Aurum, not knowing how long he was dead for, returned to the Crimson Carvan's Headquarters to find the Jester in control. Aurum chased the Jester out of Los Santos, eventually killing him by throwing him off of a construction building. With the Jester's presence, Los Santos became a hive for crime. Aurum, with his new abilites, became the "Crimson Wolf", and fought off the crime that congregated. These events all took place around the same time as the "Justice Brood" events. Aurum continued to be the car conglomorate by day, Justin Aurum, and crime fighter by night, the Crimson Wolf. One day, Aurum was contacted by a Ryan Gonzales, owner of underground business Aleppo Incorporated. Ryan was also known as the "Senile Monkey" and requested Aurum's aid in helping Lester Crest save the world from some Russians. Unbeknownst to Aurum, this Russian group was led by Bogdan. After Lester and the new group, consisting of Ryan, Justin, and The Caretaker, helped Avon Hertz to protect the world, they were betrayed. Learning that the Russians were actually good, the heroes teamed up with the FIB and the IAA to storm the nuclear fortress inside of Mount Chilliad, ultimately killing Hertz and his AI Cliffford. Today, a new group is on the rise. After eliminating most of Aleppo Inc's assets, the heroes went into hiding. Justin was on vacation at the time and came back with an ancient alien relic that granted the user to look into the past. It was here that Justin and Ryan began looking to the past for answers on how to fix the future, which brings Joey Aurum and Chipio Gonzales into the story. Trivia * Justin's last name is gold in latin, referring to the wealth he has the ability to accumulate. * Justin's squadran in the military went by the name of the wolves, contributing to his vigilante name "The Crimson Wolf". * Sub-Sub, one of Justin's vehicles, is named so to poke fun at Putt-Putt, the sentient car owned by the caretaker. * Joey Aurum is an ancestor to Justin Aurum and the both share similar physical features and abilities, such as bartering. Category:RCU Characters